Ojos de estrella
by Tsuny
Summary: Akama se encuentra a Asuhi en la azotea de noche, supuestamente, por mera coincidencia. Y Asuhi invita a su senpai a observar las estrellas con él.


El teléfono del castaño vibró, despertándolo de su profundo sueño. Dejó caer su mano bruscamente en su mesita de noche y tomó el celular; el brillo de la pantalla lo encandiló unos segundos. Luego de maldecir y recuperar la visión, desbloqueó el teléfono y revisó sus mensajes, donde encontró uno recién recibido.

 _De: Ichinomiya-chan._

 _Asunto: Te reto._

" _¡Akama-kun! Lamento molestarte a esta hora, pero quiero tener una batalla de entrenamiento nocturna contigo. ¿Podría? No seas malo, yo sé que quieres –guiño, guiño–. Te estaré esperando en la azotea. ¡No me falles!"_

— ¿Huh? ¿Y esta chica qué mosco le picó?— dijo en un susurro. — Está loca si piensa que iré a esta hora. —dejó su teléfono a un lado y volvió a acurrucarse entre las sábanas.

Pero, para su desgracia, su celular volvió a activarse. Lo agarró por segunda vez, ya con grima y cansancio.

 _De: Ichinomiya-chan._

 _Asunto: Advertencia._

" _Si no llegas en cinco minutos, yo misma iré a tu cuarto y comenzaré a patear la puerta."_

Yuto gruñó y se levantó de su cama a regañadientes, vistiéndose lo más rápido que pudo y acomodó su característico gorro. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y caminó con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

Al llegar a la puerta de la azotea, dudó un poco. ¿En serio Eruna estaría allí? ¿Y si todo era una broma? Ichinomiya se las pagaría muy caro si era así.

Tomó la manilla de la puerta, abriéndola y saliendo a la azotea. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que la pelinaranja no se encontraba en el lugar. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y empezó a analizar el lugar.

— Ichinomiya-chan. ¿Qué tramas? — masculló para sí. Entonces notó una pequeña silueta al borde del barandal, se acercó lo suficiente para notar de quién se trataba.

— ¿Asuhi? — el susodicho volteó, y se vio sorprendido ante la presencia del mayor.

— ¿Akama-senpai? ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Yo, bueno, recibí un mensaje de Ichinomiya-chan pidiéndome venir aquí. ¿No la has visto?

—He estado aquí desde hace unas horas, y no la he visto entrar. — contestó con su típico tono suave.

—Huh… Ya veo. — apoyó su espalda en el barandal y sacó su teléfono, dejando un mensaje a la pelinaranja preguntándole en donde estaba. —Supongo que no me queda de otra más que esperarla. —musitó.

—A-Akama-senpai…— titubeó el menor. — Mientras espera a Eruna-san, ¿Le gustaría ver las estrellas conmigo? —preguntó con cierta vergüenza y temor.

Fue allí cuando Yuto notó el telescopio perteneciente al chico de cabellos turquesa, volvió a verle y suspiró.

—De acuerdo.

— ¡Genial! — Imizu esbozó una enorme sonrisa y cerró los ojos para terminar con una expresión de dulzura máxima. — Enfocaré el telescopio, espera un segundo.

Por su parte Akama se perdió unos segundos en la bella expresión del más bajo. Volvió en sí y cayó en cuenta de varias cosas.

Primero; su pulso se aceleró repentinamente y sus mejillas se calentaron. Podría ser una baja de presión, quizás.

Segundo; esa sonrisa que antes le causaba cierto rechazo gracias al recuerdo de su hermano que le daba, ahora se daba un revoltijo de estómago, aunque no exactamente del asco.

Tercero –y paralelamente relacionado con lo anterior–; Asuhi tenía una sonrisa hermosa, y apenas ahora se permitía reconocerlo.

—Está listo Akama-senpai, ya puedes observar. —hizo espacio para que él pudiera ver por el telescopio. — Pero cuidado con apretar el botón.

—Oh. Bien. —puso su ojo derecho en el lente del artefacto y se dejó deslumbrar por el firmamento repleto de estrellas tintineantes. Nunca se había detenido a ver la belleza del cielo nocturno; era simplemente fascinante. — Mhn… Ya veo porqué te gusta tanto ven…—mas no pudo terminar de hablar, pues al quitar su vista del telescopio volvió a ver al dueño de éste, y la vista que ahora tenía era genial.

Asuhi se sostenía de la barandilla de seguridad de puntillas, veía con una expresión de asombro cual niño pequeño el cielo y sus ojos… dios, relucían con un destello nunca antes visto por el presidente del club de teatro; podrían iluminar el vacío del espacio si siempre se mantuvieran así. Entonces Yuto percibió otro gran detalle de Asuhi, que terminó por deslumbrarlo.

—Estrellas. — exacto, en sus iris color teal, se podían apreciar estrellas. Akama se atrevería a decir que ese chico tenía el universo en sus ojos. — Hermosas estrellas.

— ¿Qué le parece, senpai? —preguntó el de baja estatura volteó a verle, y quedó algo desconcertado al notar que la vista del castaño estaba fija en él. — Akama-senpai…

—Hermoso.

— ¿Eh?

—Es…— sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y ocultó su rostro con sus manos, pues volvió a sentir un calor en sus mejillas. —… El cielo nocturno, es muy lindo.

Asuhi se acercó lentamente y posó su mano en la frente del castaño, sobresaltándolo. — ¿Se siente bien? ¿Acaso tiene fieb-?

— ¡Asuhi! — tomó la muñeca del contrario y lo jaló hacia él; el menor se ruborizó al percatarse de la extrema cercanía que había entre ellos en ese instante. — ¿Por qué… tú, de repente…?—se calló a sí mismo, ahora sólo podía enfocarse en el bello rostro sonrojado de Imizu, que había logrado enternecerlo.

Todo era tan incómodo, pero tan perfecto a la vez. Ninguno quería romper la dulce atmósfera que se había creado de pronto. Estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca, tanto que de un solo impulso, la situación podría acabar en… en un…

* * *

En la mansión Mikagura, Seisa se estaba preparando para dormir; había llegado recién de su caminata nocturna, y ahora estaba muy cansada, sólo quería dormir.

—Ojou-sama. — Kurumi, la sirvienta de la mansión, llamó con su apacigua voz a la pelinegra.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Lamento molestarla, pero las plantas del jardín están muy secas y hoy no me dio tiempo de regarlas. Me preguntaba si usted… podría…

—De acuerdo. — sentenció. Se levantó de su cama y salió al balcón. — _Killing art_. — el cielo estrellado comenzó a nublarse y, en menos de unos segundos, gruesas gotas de lluvia hicieron aparición.

—Muchas gracias, ojou-sama.

* * *

Una gota solitaria cayó en el rostro del de hebras turquesas, luego otra en el cabello del castaño, hasta que se había transformado en una lluvia torrencial. Ambos individuos se dieron cuenta de esto y se separaron, corrieron hacia el interior de la escuela (Asuhi con su telescopio en mano) y cerraron la puerta con seguro una vez estuvieron dentro.

—Uf… eso fue inesperado. ¿No crees? —dijo Akama, frotando su frente.

—Sí, no creí que llovería; con lo linda que estaba la noche. — contestó con cansancio. —Pero fue divertido, supongo. — esbozó una diminuta sonrisa. —Gracias por acompañarme, Akama-senpai. Podríamos volver a ver las estrellas en otra ocasión, si gusta.

—Eh. Claro, me gustaría. — le sonrió. — Las estrellas realmente son hermosas.

—Sí, lo son.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana Asuhi. Me iré a mi cuarto. —se dio media vuelta y emprendió camino.

—Nos vemos mañana, Akama-senpai.

— _«Las estrellas son muy lindas»_ — repitió Yuuto en su mente. — _«Aunque no tanto como tus ojos»_

— ¡Bimii, no puedes irte aún! —exclamó la pelinaranja, reteniendo con todas sus fuerzas al gato nervioso.

— ¡Pero Eruna, está lloviendo! ¡Odio el agua! — replicó el felino, revolviéndose entre los brazos de la chica.

— ¡Si sales ahora, Akama-kun y Asuhi-kun nos verán y yo seré la más afectada!- gritó, mientras temblaba por el frío.

— ¡Tú fuiste la que planeó todo esto, sólo porque querías cumplir tus fantasías extrañas!

— ¡Lo hice por el amor! ¡El universo no debería castigarme, al contrario! — lloriqueó Ichinomiya.

Esperaron unos segundos a que los dos espiados se fueran del lugar para salir de su escondite y poder cubrirse de la lluvia. Eruna trató de abrir la puerta, pero está estaba asegurada.

— ¡La cerraron con seguro!

— ¡Eruna, has algo! ¡Rápido! — el gato flotante le daba arañazos a la puerta en un estado de desesperación.

— ¡Ugh, bien! — dio unos pasos hacia atrás. — ¡Hazte a un lado Bimii! ¡Tention Max!

Lo siguiente fue una puerta destrozada y a Eruna y Bimii empapados hasta por los codos. Pero valió la pena –al menos para Eruna–, pues logró que Akama y Asuhi se acercarán más y, por supuesto, consiguió muchas fotos para el recuerdo. Su plan salió tal y cómo lo esperaba.

Bueno, casi.


End file.
